1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compartmentalized cookware systems and more particularly pertains to a new compartmentalized cookware system for cooking a plurality of different food items in a single container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compartmentalized cookware systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, compartmentalized cookware systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,592; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,512; U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,432; U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,040; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,644; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,670.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new compartmentalized cookware system. The inventive device includes at least one cooking containers having a bottom wall, a perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the bottom wall, and an upper edge defining an open top into the respective cooking container. The cooking container has at least one dividing wall therein upwardly extending from the bottom wall of the respective cooking container and dividing the cooking container into a plurality of cooking compartments.
In these respects, the compartmentalized cookware system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooking a plurality of different food items in a single container.